


Agrestes

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, Ball, Bridgerton AU, Consumption, Drabble, F/M, False Romance, Fluff, Gift Fic, One Shot, Past Abuse, Romance, Victorian era, adrienette - Freeform, dance, false romance to real one, inspired by Bridgerton, late Christmas present, no powers au, victorian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28508085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Now that Adrien was twenty-four, he had accomplished many things. Nothing that his father would have approved of. Nothing that an Agreste would be proud of. He was aware of this, but he had no reason to not wreck the very name that he had left behind, even if Nathalie was breathing down his neck that he was the next Duke in line like that should sway him in any way.Marinette sighed and brushed her hair, while peering into her vanity mirror. She wasn’t excited for the soiree that her mother was putting on. It was all a ploy to get her married off. Her mother wanted her to find love, true love, but Marinette had given up on that ages ago. She had read enough books to know that one could not fall in love so easily.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 30
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalunaoscura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/gifts).



> **Luna told me to watch this show on Netflix and I fell in love with it. I wanted to write her something for Christmas 2020 and this is what happened. It's only a snippet and I'm not feeling well enough to write more, but this is what I did get written. haha Anyway, Merry Late Christmas and Happy New Year! I hope you love it!**

At eleven years old Adrien had sat at a desk and wrote out letters to his father. He had desperately wanted his father to approve of him. Since the day he was born and his mother had died during childbirth, his father had found him to be a massive disappointment. Adrien hadn’t grown up as the typical child would have due to the fact that the fear of his father’s disapproval kept him from speaking. The fact that he didn’t speak also had made his father find him to be a peculiar child and a disgrace to the family name.

When he was only six years old, his father had told him that if he could not speak than he was worthless to the family name. To speak and have perfect manners is what made an Agreste an Agreste. Nathalie had tried to reason with his father, but his father had not listened. His father had told him to get away from his face and to never return to the family home again.

So, Nathalie had taken Adrien away to be raised by a nanny instead of his father since Gabriel wanted nothing to do with an imperfect child. He had shoved Adrien away like he had meant nothing. Adrien had always been good at speaking through writing letters, much better than using his voice but that didn’t matter to his father.

He had begged Nathalie to let him have a moment with his father. He had wanted the chance to stand up to him. To prove that he was worthy to carry on the family name, but his father hadn’t wanted to listen. Every time that Adrien tried to open his mouth and speak up to his father, the mere glare on his father’s disapproving face would make him stutter and forget every thought he had accomplished to have. His father had once again kicked him out for good at the mere age of eleven.

*******

Now that Adrien was twenty-one, he went back to visit his father upon hearing that he was on his death bed. His father had fallen ill with Consumption, and he was scarcely breathing. Adrien stood beside Gabriel’s bed with a serious expression, his arms crossed, and his brows furrowed with a lack of amusement.

“Father.” Adrien’s voice came out cold and stern as he peered down at his father, who was gasping for breath and suffering from coughing fits.

“Son. You must promise me something before I go.” Each word came through his father’s rasping breaths and host coughs that produced blood.

“I dare say I owe you absolutely nothing.” Adrien sneered and scoffed at his father.

“You are an Agreste. That should be very well enough, son.” His father coughed and wheezed, too weak to grab his handkerchief to mask it.

“You seem to have made it very clear that I am not an Agreste.” Adrien clenched his teeth and kept his gaze locked on his father’s pale face.

“Never mind that, boy. I need you to promise me that you will give me an heir. Carry on the-” Gabriel coughed and wheezed as his eyelids lowered more. “-name.”

Adrien brought his hands down near his hips and got closer to his father, suddenly grabbing his nightshirt, and yanking him up. Adrien spoke through his clenched teeth in malice, “I will promise you one thing, father.”

He watched his father’s cold gaze shimmer like he was proud for one miniscule moment. Like Adrien was going to say the one thing that he wanted to hear, that he needed to hear before his son ruined it.

“I will _never_ give you the satisfaction of having your name go on past my own. You can count of that.” Adrien shoved his father back against the bed and watched his father choke, unable to speak. “Well speak up, father. I seem to not be able hear you, hm?”

Gabriel choked again and could not seem to form the words that he wanted to say. Adrien glared at him and shouted in his face, “Speak! Agreste’s are known for their cadence yet you seem to have none! What sort of Agreste are you?”

His father choked and swallowed hard, fluttering his eyelashes and gasping for air.

“Are you not going to speak with me? After I’ve come all this way.” Adrien shoved his father in the shoulder. “You really are _worthless_. The name will perish with me. You can bet on that.”

His father suddenly choked once more and slowly closed his eyes as he passed away with a trail of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. Adrien adjusted his jaw and shook his head, staring at his father’s last breath before leaving the room without so much as a farewell.

Adrien swore that he would never have an heir, that he would never marry. He would just hurt the woman that he chose to wed due to not producing an heir. He was aware that most women wanted to have a family and he could not give one that satisfaction. He sniffed and kept his gaze cold as he reached his carriage.

*******

Now that Adrien was twenty-four, he had accomplished many things. Nothing that his father would have approved of. Nothing that an Agreste would be proud of. He was aware of this, but he had no reason to not wreck the very name that he had left behind, even if Nathalie was breathing down his neck that he was the next Duke in line like that should sway him in any way.

Gorilla opened the door and Adrien climbed in, taking it to his friend’s house. He loved a good fisticuffs with an old chuckaboo and Nino was the best man to choose. He had known him since college and even though Nino had settled down with a couple of children, he still made time to hang out with him.

The carriage shook along the dirt road, bumping over each loose stone and hole in the road. Adrien peered out the window with his cheek rested on his fist. He was used to fending for himself, was used to being on his own without much help. The only person that he really saw was Nathalie, but it was mostly when she wanted to come keep him in check since he was to be the next Duke. Nathalie wanted nothing more for him to settle down with a nice woman, but he could not be pushed.

Adrien watched the gym show up and he punched the roof for them to stop. Gorilla opened the door and he climbed out of the carriage. He adjusted his frock coat and grabbed the armrest of the carriage.

“I shall be late. Come around in a few hours.” Adrien pat the side.

“Of course, your grace.” Gorilla bowed and tipped his hat.

Adrien sighed and walked towards the gymnasium, shrugging his coat off as soon as he entered the establishment. Nino was busy drinking a glass of brandy when Adrien walked in, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping his suspenders down from his shoulders.

“Up for a round?” Adrien yanked his shirt from his muscular body and smirked at his best friend.

Nino downed his glass and slid one across the table to Adrien, causing the other man to catch it and knock it back. “I would never decline an offer such as that.”

“I thought not.” Adrien scoffed and climbed beneath the ropes of the boxing ring, waiting for his best friend to come up with him. “What news?” Adrien brought his fists up, keeping one near his face to block.

“Alya is with child again.” Nino threw a punch and Adrien dodged it and countered it with a punch, landing one on Nino’s pec.

“Congratulations.” Adrien smirked and swung towards Nino, but his best friend caught it in his palm.

“Have to be quicker than that, your grace.” Nino laughed and swung up to uppercut Adrien beneath the chin, but he leapt backwards to avoid it.

“You would think that a man such as yourself would stop at two children.” Adrien teased Nino, eliciting a snorted laugh from him and a punch to the cheek. “Damn.”

“Says the man that will not have one.” Nino teased back and dodged a punch.

“I made a vow and I intend on keeping it.” Adrien swung towards Nino’s shoulder, but the man evaded it and countered.

“One day I should think it will be pushed.” Nino laughed and punched Adrien in the gut, causing him to yield.

“I say you won.” Adrien panted and held onto his thighs as he bent over to catch his breath. “I should like another drink.”

Nino smacked his friend on the shoulder and nodded, “I think I can manage that.”

“Good.” Adrien laughed and stood up with his hands on his hips, climbing out of the ring with Nino.

“So, there is this soiree being thrown by a Lady Sabine Cheng. You should attend.” Nino smiled and poured them each another glass.

“Ah yes, I seem to have received an invitation.” Adrien scoffed and raised his glass to take a sip from it.

“And did you not decide to attend?” Nino took a sip from his glass too.

“I shall not attend something so frivolous. The only thing that comes from those are women wanting you to sign their dance card and flirt with them.” Adrien slammed the glass down and walked over to a punching bag to begin sparing with it to work out his aggression.

“And you do not wish to dance with them?” Nino walked up to Adrien and leaned against the wall.

“I am known as a rake, a rogue. Have you not heard?” Adrien scoffed and landed a punch on the bag, causing it to fall onto the ground and burst. “No one wants to settle with a rake.”

“Of course. Well, I shall attend with Lady Alya. If you should change your mind.” Nino nodded and walked back over to finish his drink.

Adrien sighed and walked back over to finish his drink too, “Fine, I shall go. Only because you will be there.”

“Not because of the fair women that will attend?” Nino raised an eyebrow.

“A woman or two warming my bed would not hurt.” Adrien winked at Nino and they both laughed.

*******

Marinette sighed and brushed her hair, while peering into her vanity mirror. She wasn’t excited for the soiree that her mother was putting on. It was all a ploy to get her married off. Her mother wanted her to find love, true love, but Marinette had given up on that ages ago. She had read enough books to know that one could not fall in love so easily.

“Why must I attend such a soiree?” Marinette sighed as she brushed and ran her fingers along her soft hair. “Tell me.”

“Because that is what Lady Cheng requested, m’ lady.” Her maid spoke to her and helped her get ready for the soiree. “How would Lady Dupain-Cheng enjoy her hair?”

“I love when you add flowers and gems to my hair.” Marinette set her brush down and watched her maid nod with a warm smile.

“Of course, m’ lady.” She did a short curtsy and began to fix Marinette’s hair into a half bun accented with pale flowers and gemstones.

It took Marinette ages for everyone to get her dressed and ready for the ball. The last touch was a ballspende tied about her dainty wrist with a short pencil attached to it for the suiters to sign in order to dance with her. She sighed and spread her fan to wave it towards her face, following her mother to the top of a staircase. She peered out over the crowd of dancing and mingling guests.

Her gaze froze on one man in particular with hair the color of straw and eyes that reminded her of the lush forest nearby. His jawline was chiseled, his nose was angular, and his black frock coat was to die for. She took in his straight posture and how he kept his hands behind his back as if he was surveying the room. She brought her face up to hide behind her fan as she peered over it, watching him smile and write his name across ballspenden with ease and an elegance that she dare not dream of. His black waistcoat beneath his frock was fastened over a white shirt-front that was delicately plaited and accented with golden studs. A black cravat was tied around his neck in a washing texture. His tight black pants that were placed over a pair of patent leather boots. His slender hands were covered by a pair of white gloves and a handkerchief was tucked away with a hint of perfume on it. The whole ensemble made her sigh, and her cheeks flush a rosy hue. She watched him bow and begin to dance with Lady Bourgeois, the ton’s gossip.

“Marinette, dear, A Lord Couffaine has requested a dance.” Sabine tugged Marinette over to a man in a black frock coat with dark hair. His teal eyes caught the light of the chandeliers and Marinette swallowed hard.

She grabbed her skirts and did a short curtsy, “Good evening, Lord Couffaine.”

“Good evening, Lady Dupain-Cheng.” Luka bowed and held his hand out towards her. “May I?”

“Why of course.” Marinette held her hand out and he gently took her ballspende to scrawl his name along the next dance.

Luka whisked her off into a waltz and Marinette giggled as he took her about the room. But her gaze kept catching on the golden-haired man that was dancing near her. She bit her bottom lip and she blushed when she was caught by the mysterious man. Marinette peered down and Luka let her go as the dance called for and soon she was surrounded by the scent of leather and citrus.

“I see that you have found some interest in me.” His voice was intoxicating and alluring, dangerous.

“I beg your pardon.” Marinette peered up and lost all words as her sapphire gaze locked with his emerald hued one. “Lord- Lord-

Marinette was passed back to Luka and was spun before being placed back into the other man’s grasp. “Agreste.”

“A-Agreste. Like _the Agrestes_?” Marinette gasped and was sent back to Luka.

She placed her palm against Luka’s as they walked around in a circle and switched hands. Marinette kept her gaze on the other man the whole time. Luka passed her back to the other man and she got lost in his gaze.

“The very same, yes.” Adrien swallowed hard and watched her lose her words. “Is it really that hard to believe?”

Marinette walked around him with their shoulders barely touching and her breath caught as his cologne made her lightheaded. “I- Tis not polite to speak on the dance floor when we have not merely been introduced beforehand.”

Adrien watched her swirl back to Luka and kept his gaze locked on hers, as they both circled around their partners before the dance ended and they each bowed and curtsied to the people in front of them. He watched Marinette walk off to the side and he followed her.

She gasped when he cut her off, getting in her way. “One more dance?”

“You are to be a duke, Monsieur Agreste.” Marinette swallowed hard. “And again, I seem to not have been introduced formally to you.”

“You are correct.” Adrien softly laughed, and she furrowed her brow at him. “May I, m’ lady?” He held his hand out for her ballspende.

Marinette chewed on her bottom lip and her mother walked up beside her. “I see you have met my daughter, Lady Dupain-Cheng.”

“So, it seems I have.” Adrien bowed to her mother with an enchanting smile on his lips. “Lord Agreste.”

“My, the very man to become Duke. My condolences for your late father. Tis a shame.” Sabine gave him a saddened expression.

“I appreciate it. I was just about to inquire your daughter about having the next dance.” Adrien held his hands behind his back.

“Of course.” Sabine gestured to her daughter and Marinette blushed again.

Marinette slowly held her hand out for him. She watched him reach out with his slender fingers to take her card and pencil to sign it. Adrien let the card and pencil go, leading her to the dance floor.

“About your poor father, my deepest condolences.” Marinette swallowed hard as they began to step towards and backwards from one another before touching palms and circling around.

“Yes, I appreciate your condolences, but it is not needed.” Adrien cleared his throat and switched hands with his other behind his lower back to circle back the other way.

“Either way it must have been hard. I know when papa passed-” Marinette gasped when he interrupted her by placing his hand on the small of her back and the other in her hand to dance her around with his body close to hers.

“I appreciate your concern, but truly I am well. T’was so long ago.” Adrien smiled at her and she got lost in the way that it did not reach his ears.

“Yes, your grace.” Marinette nodded and let him spin her.

He brought her back in and touched his palm to hers, circling around before switching hands to go the opposite way. Adrien watched her cheeks redden as he danced her around the floor, knowing full well that every guest had their eyes on them.

“Seems we have procured quite the audience, m’ lady.” Adrien smirked and touched her side to circle with her.

“Seems we have.” Marinette swallowed hard.

“Perhaps I can make an offer.” Adrien licked his lips and spun her once more.

“What pray tell is that?” Marinette peered up into his gaze.

“Well, you are to be married off yes? And you need suitors.” Adrien raised an eyebrow at her.

“Yes.” Marinette sighed and focused on the way he gracefully took her about the floor, forgetting that the song had changed to inform the guests of the next song.

“What better way to gather a few suitors than being seen with a Duke?” Adrien watched her eyes widen.

“Are you suggesting that we make a rouse?” Marinette was shocked by his suggestion.

“You get wed and I have a few moments to breathe without Lady Sancoeur breathing down my neck.” Adrien rolled his eyes and Marinette chewed on her bottom lip. “Once you have procured a husband, I will take my leave. Take a turn about the room and notice how every man’s eye is on us. How they seem to want what they shan’t have.”

Marinette peered around the room at all of the men watching them, Luka included. He was right. The fact that she was on his arm made her more desirable. She sighed and let her lip go from her teeth.

“Alright, I shall take up your offer. The Queen is relentless in her wishes for me to be wed since she dubbed me the jewel of the season.” Marinette sighed and smiled.

“Well, we would not want to upset the Queen, would we?” Adrien took her about the room again. "Besides, seeing you with a Duke should raise her spirits. I should think that she has spoken of me already."

"She may have spoken of you." Marinette licked her lips and spun once more.

"Lady Sancoeur spoke of you before I arrived, m' lady. I merely was keeping my distance." Adrien circled and bowed as the song ended.

"Lady Sancoeur?" Marinette curtsied and followed Adrien off to the side to grab a drink.

"It seems that you are not the only one causing waves in this ton." Adrien grabbed a couple of glasses of champagne and passed her one.

“Seems to be quite so.” Marinette brought the glass to her lips.

*******

The Queen stepped up beside Sabine and tapped her shoulder. “Seems the Duke has taken a liking to your daughter.”

Sabine’s gaze set upon her daughter giggling with the duke, Adrien Agreste. “So, she has.”

“Tis no better match for such a fine lady than Lord Agreste.” The Queen nodded towards the two of them and Sabine warmly smiled.

“I could not agree more, your majesty.” Sabine bowed in agreeance.

“They should be the talk of the season.” The Queen ordered and Sabine agreed.

Sabine watched her daughter from the side as the two drank side by side. Marinette’s hand touched Adrien’s shoulder as she giggled, and Sabine smiled at them. She watched as Adrien whisked her daughter back out to the dance floor again for a third dance, which was unheard of. Her mother took a sip as Adrien spun her daughter and they circled around one another, keeping their gaze on one another.

“I dare say that Lord Agreste seems to have found his match.” A woman walked up beside Sabine with a peacock feather fan waving in front of her face.

“Seems he has.” Sabine warmly smiled and peered up at the taller woman.

“Nathalie Sancoeur and you are?” Nathalie smiled at Sabine, folding her fan.

“Sabine Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s mother.” Sabine bowed and Nathalie smiled.

“Lovely to make your acquaintance.” Nathalie smiled and watched Adrien laugh with Marinette. “They seem smitten.”

“I agree.” Sabine laughed and took another sip of her drink. “I have not seen my daughter smile in such a way since before her father passed.”

“My condolences.” Nathalie curtsied and Sabine waved her off.

“T’was a while ago but thank you.” Sabine smiled at the woman.

*******

“Your mother is watching us.” Adrien kept his gaze on Nathalie and Sabine from the dance floor as he circled around with Marinette.

“I can see that. Probably because her daughter is dancing with a Duke.” Marinette giggled and Adrien laughed, taking her hand to dance her around with his other on her waist. “Tell me, are you really as they say?”

“Whatever do you mean, Lady Dupain-Cheng?” Adrien peered down at her and his lips were suddenly too close to hers.

Her lips parted as she gazed into his eyes and how they shimmered under the light. How she could see small lines along the corner of his eyes and how he had light dimples when he smiled. How his tan skin seemed to glow under the light and how his cheeks gained color. How long his blonde lashes were and how the light caught the end of them and seems to spark them. How his golden hair was styled in such a way where it was longer on top and shorter on the sides. How-

“Marinette?” Adrien searched her dreamy gaze with concern.

“My apologies, your grace.” Marinette cleared her throat and licked her lips, catching his gaze flick down to them. “I- um- I heard you were… a-”

She got lost in him again. How he effortlessly danced her about the room. How he was so charming and lovely. How he was gorgeous and perfect. How he smiled like nothing else mattered but her. How he stepped back with her hand in his and his other hand behind his back to spin her with the stance of perfection. His father had raised him well in her eyes, she could tell despite what the ton had spoken about.

“You seem to be lost.” Adrien softly laughed and took her waist in his hand and her hand in his to dance her about the room again. “Are you feeling faint?”

“No, no. I- I’m quite alright. I was just pondering something. Never mind it.” Marinette took her hand from his shoulder to wave him away.

“You were about to ask me something.” Adrien dipped her back and brought her back up.

“Yes, are you really a rake?” Marinette swallowed hard as he dipped her back again and brought his face close to hers, searching her curious gaze.

“What do you think?” A corner of his lips curled up and Marinette blushed.

“I should say that I have not the foggiest idea how you are.” Marinette gasped when he tugged her up straight and spun her.

“Surely you have heard enough gossip from this ton to know much about me.” Adrien softly laughed and Marinette shrugged.

“I seem to not listen to ton gossip much compared to other ladies.” Marinette gasped when he danced her out of the crowd and to a terrace. “Where are we headed?”

“I fancied a bit more privacy. I thought a tour of the garden terrace would suffice for such an endeavor.” Adrien placed his hands behind his back and walked beside her in a gentlemanly way.

“It is beautiful up here.” Marinette smiled and took in the blooming flowers.

“I figured as much. So, Marinette.” Adrien stopped to pluck a pink flower from a plant and turned to place it into one of her braids. “I wish to know more about you.”

“There is not much about me to know. I really am quite unamusing.” Marinette rolled her eyes and tripped, falling into him.

He caught her by her upper arms and his face was suddenly close to hers again. “Are you alright?”

“I am. Thank you for catching me. I fear I would have torn my dress or wounded myself if you had not done so.” Marinette cleared her throat as he let her go. “What about you?”

“What about me?” Adrien continued to walk beside her around the garden.

“Tell me all about being a Duke.” Marinette smiled and skipped a bit.

“I have yet to settle into the roll or really be considered one other than by name, but I know that I shall be in charge of a town and how finances are divvied up. I shall be approving decisions and help make them. I really do not know much else.” Adrien shrugged and watched her nod. “And you may call me Adrien since we are so close now.”

Marinette blushed and touched her bottom lip with her index finger. “I see. Well, Adrien, I seem to be out of time.”

“Allow me to see you back to the ball.” Adrien held his hand out to her, and Marinette put her hand in his so that he could place her arm over his forearm, leading her back inside.

She blushed and peered up at him as they sold that they were of interest of one another to the whole soiree. The whispers were enough to make them satisfied. He led her back to her mother.

“Well, I shall be off to find my good friend.” Adrien excused himself and Marinette watched him walk away with her bottom lip between her teeth.

“You seem to have snagged a Duke for the season.” Sabine giggled with her daughter.

“Oh, maman.” Marinette waved her mother away.

“Seems you may have all of the country calling on you.” Sabine took in all of the men watching them from various points of the room.

“I should think that to be a good thing.” Marinette blushed and smiled at each one.

**Main Song I Wrote this to:**

[ **Gold Rush by Taylor Swift** ](https://youtu.be/Pz-f9mM3Ms8)

**[Playlist I wrote this to](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0lRPElV4tifQWyOanmZtfC) as well**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Someone asked for more so..... I wrote more. haha I changed the rating because I can't guarantee, knowing me, that I can keep it at rated T. LMAO Being honest here. lol Thank you for all of the lovely comments. ^-^ I also don't know how long or short this will be. lol**

Adrien sat at a long dining table across from Lady Sancoeur. He slowly took sips from his wine glass and paid more attention to his meal rather than the poised woman across from him.

“So, it seems that you drew quite the attention at the ball.” Nathalie smiled and took a bite of her food.

“Did I? I seem to have not taken a notice.” Adrien ignored the woman that had watched him grow up from across the table.

“I may not be your mother, boy, but I would rather you behave properly in front of me.” Nathalie tapped her plate with her fork.

“Yes, Lady Sancoeur.” Adrien nodded and set his fork down to pay attention to her.

“The Queen, herself, seems to have taken a liking to you with Lady Dupain-Cheng. Do you not agree with such a union?” Nathalie watched him from afar with interest. She was skeptical to say the least about his true intentions. She knew what he did behind closed doors and sometimes out in public.

“Seems she did, and I have all of the good intentions. Lady Dupain-Cheng seems to be a fine woman indeed. I wish to make her my intended and no one else shall suffice.” Adrien brought a piece of food to his lips and ate it with an elegance that was drilled into him since birth.

“Of course, your grace.” Nathalie warmly smiled, believing every word that left his mouth. Which was exactly what Adrien wanted. He wanted her to believe him, much like everyone else in the town.

More than just their close members of their family had to believe their every move and word for it to work. Adrien took his leave and announced that he had made plans to call on Lady Dupain-Cheng for biscuits and tea in their parlor room.

He climbed into the carriage that was being driven by Gorilla again, taking it to Lady Cheng’s home that was down the way. It took him a while through the country to get there, but eventually he was in front of the home. They had made a stop for some fresh flowers to give as a gift along the way.

The carriage stopped and he climbed out. Adrien removed his top hat and walked up the stone path to the front door. It wasn’t long before he was announced and staring at Marinette, who was sitting on a lavish couch and doing a beautiful embroidery piece.

“A Lord Agreste is here to see you, Lady Dupain-Cheng.” Their maid announced and Marinette stood up, setting her embroidery hoop aside.

She walked over to Adrien and grabbed the skirt of her pink gown with her hands as she curtsied. “Your grace.”

Adrien bowed in return and held out a bouquet of flowers. “I brought you some flowers. I spotted them and I only thought of your gorgeous eyes.”

“They are quite lovely, thank you.” Marinette took the bouquet of flowers from him and she brought them to her nose to take in their alluring scent.

“You are most welcome. Shall we have a turn about the room?” Adrien clasped his hands behind his back and Marinette smiled when her mother took the flowers from her.

“Why of course. Tis a delightful day, is it not?” Marinette walked up beside him, and they began to walk around the room together in silence for a moment.

“Have you thought more about how we are to accomplish such a feat?” Adrien walked beside Marinette as they walked the perimeter of the parlor room.

“I have.” Marinette nodded and Adrien smiled.

“And are you not planning on sharing with the room?” Adrien smirked and heard her sigh.

“I was thinking that we could venture to two balls and a couple more walks before you propose.” Marinette peered up at him as they continued to walk about the room.

“Two balls?” Adrien nearly choked on the words as he tried to keep quiet about it.

“Precisely. We want everyone to believe us do we not?” Marinette nodded towards him and gave him a devious expression. One that made him realize how much trouble he was in, but also lured him in further to her.

“One ball. Lady Bourgeois is planning one this Saturday. You shall accompany me to it. Should be the talk of the ton. I imagine that everyone will be there.” Adrien smiled and felt like he had won.

“Seems you have won, your grace. One ball and a couple walks at the park should suffice before you propose.” Marinette nodded and he softly chuckled.

“As you wish. One ball and a couple walks. I shall call on you again.” Adrien led her back to the couch and took his leave, thanking her mother for the time.

It was far too brief, but it would be rude for him to have stayed longer. Marinette watched the Duke leave the parlor room, and she sighed, as she fell back onto the couch to take up her embroidery hoop again. Her mother walked over to her and sat down beside her on the couch.

“He is such a lovely man, is he not? A true gentleman.” Sabine touched her daughter’s hand and smiled at her.

“Yes, he seems to be. He has asked me to accompany him to Lady Bourgeoise’s ball on Saturday.” Marinette blushed and her mother giggled with her.

“Then it seems you are in need of a fresh gown for such a joyous occasion.” Sabine stood up and asked for their carriage to be called. “Come, I imagine this will be quite a bit of fun.”

Marinette giggled and set her embroidery aside, following her mother to get ready for a nice afternoon out on the town. They took the carriage to the dress shop down the way and stopped in front of it. They exited the carriage and walked up to the shop to go inside and buy a dress from the seamstress that owned it.

“Good afternoon, ladies.” The seamstress walked up to them with a massive smile.

“Good afternoon.” Sabine greeted her with a smile. “Lady Dupain-Cheng and I were wondering if you would sew her a beautiful gown for a ball to be held on Saturday.”

“I would be delighted. And what material were you thinking of? I have many different ones to choose from in all sorts of colors.” The seamstress took them about her shop to show them what she had in store.

“A nice lilac might be beautiful with her complexion; do you not agree?” Sabine smiled and touched the beautiful fabric on a dress form.

“That might do, but what about something more elegant like a gorgeous white material?” The seamstress pulled out this stunning white silk that would make the most beautiful dress. “Then I have an assortment of laces to choose from, should you so much as ask for it.”

“Lace would be quite fitting.” Marinette chimed in and went to work helping her mother decide on the dress style that they were going for.

*******

Adrien sat at a piano and ran his fingers along the keys, elegantly playing a song on it. His half drunken glass of brandy sat on the edge of it while he focused on the song at hand. It was a melancholy song that he had started long ago, but for some reason he couldn’t seem to put it down. It was one of those songs that would not leave his head, no matter how hard he tried. He obsessed over it.

His thoughts revolved around Marinette and before long he slammed his fingers down on the keys before standing up. He swiped his glass from the piano and downed it. Adrien walked towards the doorway, flipping his glass upside down on a small side table before leaving the room. He made his way through the house and headed out to the stables to grab his horse. He wanted to ride down to the nearest pub, where he knew that Nino was probably at.

He unlocked the stable and grabbed a brown leather saddle, reins, and a bridle from the wall. Adrien smiled with excitement as he peered at his horse, lovingly named Plagg.

“Plagg, my good boy.” Adrien rushed up to him and threw the horse tack onto the ground before opened the stall for Plagg to trot out.

Plagg whinnied and shook his head, breathing out a puff of air, as Adrien touched his horse’s head to pet his nose.

“How are you? Ready for an excursion?” Adrien smirked and laughed as Plagg nuzzled him. “I missed you too, boy.”

Adrien slipped the horse tack onto Plagg and got him setup to ride into the town to meet up with his best friend. He held onto the saddle horn and back, placing his boot into the stirrup. He groaned as he lifted himself up onto the saddle and situated himself to be more comfortable.

“Good boy.” Adrien patted the side of Plagg’s neck and stroked his soft black mane before sitting up straight and taking the reins into his hands. “Now, shall we go meet up with my chuckaboo, Nino.”

Plagg made a sound of approval and Adrien laughed, lightly kicking his horse to take off towards the town pub that he knew Nino would be at. The ride was nice, and he always enjoyed it. He had grown up with his horse and had never wanted to part with him. It was the one thing in his life that loved him unconditionally. The one thing he could trust with his life.

He got into town and hitched his horse in front of the pub, stepping down from it. Adrien smiled, hearing the sounds of glass clinking and laughter to be had inside of the establishment. It was a rowdy, yet quaint, place and he frequented it more often than not. To Adrien, it was like his second home. A place to let go and leave his dukedom behind.

Adrien opened the door and peered around at the tables of men playing cards with loose moralled women around them. He spotted his good friend at the bar, grabbing a drink from the bartender. Adrien walked up and clapped Nino on the shoulder.

“Good evening, Lord Lahiffe.” Adrien sat down beside his friend and ordered a whiskey.

“Good evening, your grace.” Nino nodded towards him.

“I called upon Lady Dupain-Cheng earlier.” Adrien took a sip of his drink.

“Did you?” Nino was taken aback by his comment.

“I did. She was quite lovely. I brought her flowers.” Adrien shrugged and Nino nearly spit out his drink.

“Come again.” Nino set his glass down and peered at Adrien with interest.

“I plan to court her as she does me.” Adrien took another sip from his glass.

“Do you mean to tell me that you plan to wed Lady Dupain-Cheng?” Nino was shocked that his best friend was going to do such a thing.

“The very word, yes. One does not court a lady without that to be the intention, Nino.” Adrien stared at him in shock.

“Very well. Seems some people really can change.” Nino laughed and picked up his glass again.

“I am the spitting image of a changed man.” Adrien sat up taller and a woman sauntered over towards them.

Nino watched his close friend as the woman touched Adrien’s shoulder. “Would you fancy a round with me?”

“My apologies, but I happen to be recently spoken for. I am deeply flattered by your offer though.” Adrien watched her scoff and leave his side.

He shrugged and turned to Nino, finding him with his mouth open in a shocked expression. “What is it?” Adrien searched his friend’s face.

“You just turned a woman down. A loose moralled woman that offered herself to you. The old chuckaboo would have hastily accepted.” Nino laughed and shook his head, taking up his drink again.

“Yes well, the new chuckaboo is betrothed.” Adrien snorted and brought his whiskey up to finish it.

“I might fancy this new chuckaboo.” Nino teased Adrien and heard his friend burst out in laughter.

“Seems you are quite too late, my friend.” Adrien winked at his best friend and they both cheered their glasses to it.

“Did you take Plagg into town again?” Nino sighed and ordered another round.

“Would you expect less from me?” Adrien took the glass that was passed to him.

“I suppose not.” Nino laughed and shook his head. “That horse goes everywhere with you, does he not?”

“He does. I quite prefer it that way.” Adrien shrugged and took a drink. “So, about this Lady Dupain-Cheng.”

“What about her?” Nino set his glass down.

“What do you think of her?” Adrien stared at Nino through his long lashes that were lowered in a questioning way.

“From what I have heard, she is quite the embroiderer and seamstress. Her father perished a few years back from consumption, leaving her mother widowed. She only recently came out at that ball that we attended. And the Queen seems to have set her sights on her.” Nino shrugged and Adrien nodded.

The knowledge that her father perished from the same blight made Adrien sad. While he didn’t particularly enjoy his father, he could have sympathy for Marinette. She must have loved her father dearly. The thought of her losing someone so close to her made him feel awful about it.

“She is quite beautiful.” Adrien finished his second drink and stood up to get ready to leave. “Damn smart too.”

“Seems you are quite taken with the lady.” Nino smiled and brought his glass to his lips.

“I am. She is quite something.” Adrien sighed and got lost in her. He’d be lying if he didn’t have the slightest hint of feelings for the woman. As much as he wanted to say that it was all entirely a rouse, at least for him, it certainly was not one.

**Songs I wrote this to:**

[ **Chandelier: VSQ** ](https://youtu.be/t5gFYOayv9Q)

[ **Cheap Thrills: VSQ** ](https://youtu.be/xZrn0DxL2hY)

[ **Hello: VSQ** ](https://youtu.be/59HvDFb2_cQ)

[ **Stay With me: VSQ** ](https://youtu.be/ke6cj4IXTdE)


End file.
